Merchandise
Many different items of merchandise have been released for The Lion Guard. General *Arts and Crafts *Bags and Backpacks *Bath Toys *Kion and Friends Play-Doh *Lion Guard Gift Card *Party Supplies *Pez Dispenser *Puzzles *The Lion Guard Soundtrack *VTech Storio The Lion Guard *Watches Plush Toys See: Plush Toys and Tsum Tsums Figures *Battle Pack with Accessory *Bullyland Figures *Figure & Accessory Set *Pride Land Brawlers *Pride Land Rivals *Single Figures *The Lion Guard Blind Bags *The Lion Guard Figure Sets **Deluxe Figure Set **Just Play Figure Set **Collectible Figure Set **Blind Bag Figure Set **Disney Junior Figure Set **Royal Family Figure Set **Heritage Figure Set **Lion Guard Figure Set **Zuka Zama Figure Set Play Sets *Defend the Pride Lands Play Set *Training Lair Play Set *Pride Rock and Outlands *Hyena's Hide Out *The Rise of Scar Games *Boulder Burst *Good Roar, Kion! *Pop-Up Game *Protect the Pride Lands *Surprise Slides Game *Memory Game *Quizzy Lionguard-4-in-1-edukit.png|4 In 1 Edukit Find-the-pair.png|Find the Pair Bowling-pins.png|Bowling Pin Set memoanddomino.png|Memo & Dominoes Educa-superpack-4in1.png|SuperPack 4 in 1 Books and Magazines See: Books *The Lion Guard Magazine Bulgarianbook.png|Bulgarian book Korean-lionguard-book.png|Korean book Garda-cover.png|Garda Felina book los-defensores-del-reino.png|Spanish book cuentos.png|Spanish book Ne_jucam_cu_kion.png Lion_guard_1.png Garda-felina-book.png Greek-cover-kaion.png|Greek book Handwriting.png|Handwriting book Polani.png|Animal book geweihten.png kindergartenfruende.png Magazine Freebies Bowling-set.png|Ten Pin Bowling set Camera-set.png|Camera Pendants.png|Keychain Snappuzzlegame.png|Snap + Puzzle card game bowlinggame.png|Bowling set Stamper-freebies.png|Stamper set Binoc.png|Binoculars binoculars-uk.png|Binoculars (UK) kionbungafulimask.png|Masks kion-lightup-freebie.png|Kion light-up band (German Issue 1) Sticker Sets & Books Sticker-play.png|Sticker Play Lionguard-stickeralbum.png|Panini Lion Guard Sticker Album Sticker-packs.png|Sticker Packs 700stickers.png|700 Stickers Vinyl-stickers.png|Vinyl Stickers Stickerpad.png|Sticker Pad Stickers-1k.png|1,000 Stickers & Activities Activity-book-ko.png|Korean Sticker book Lionguard-autocollants.png|French sticker book Zadanie.png|Polish Sticker Book Sticker-parade.png|Sticker Play Mon-livret-de-gommettes.png Greek-stickerbook.png|Greek Sticker Book 80-gommettes.png lunionfaitlaforce.png 100stickers.png|100% Stickers #33 gardafelinaac.png craftcolorin2.png craftcolorin.png Activity Books moja-pierwsza-wyklejanka.png|My First Collage Book lesandlek.png|Activity Book acties.png|Activity Book gardafelinaact.png|Activity Book aca4.png a4bl.png Coloring Books Romanian-book.png|Romanian coloring book Turkish-coloringbook.png|Turkish coloring book Bulgarian-coloring-book.png|Bulgarian coloring book with stickers Rom-book.png|Romanian coloring book Colorpol2.png|Coloring book Polishbook.png|Polish Coloring book Stickersceneplus.png|Coloring book, stickers and play scenes Coloring-stuff.png|Color & Play book 1 (for use with Disney Color and Play) & jumbo activity book Booklvi.png|Coloring book Colorandplay-book.png|Color and Play book 2 Coloring-book.png|Coloring book and stickers Italian-coloring.png|Italian coloring book Colouring-book.png|Mega Colouring Book Carryalongcoloringset.png|Carry Along Colouring Set Playpack-tlg.png|Play Pack Pridelands-coloring.png|Pride Lands Colouring Epic-activities.png|Epic Activities Lwia-straz-coloring.png|Coloring Book Coloriages.png|French Coloring Book oregressodorugido.png malbuch.png|German Coloring Book Es-supercolor.png|Spanish Coloring Book mes-coloriages-tlg.png|French Coloring Book historia-para-colorir.png Garda_felina.png 71515.jpg|Color & Play book Garde-du-roi-lion-300stickers.png|300 Stickers LG730_1024x1024.png|Invisible Ink pages 469035010710.jpg|TLG Busy Book Colorie-et-trouve.png|Colorie et trouve Pysselbok.png Un-cuento-para.png Un-cuento-para2.png Coloriages-ver01.png Vive-le-coloriage-b.png Je-colorie-sans-deborder.png mysteres-coloriages.png Greek-coloringbook.png|Greek Coloring Book Kolorwkolor.png|Polish Coloring Book 91vNZftfNrL._SY450_.jpg maxi-colo.png aslanbook.png mespetitspopup.png 51quNay4i2L.jpg lowenmalbuch.png kolorowa.png watercolb.png Colouring and Painting Sets Carde_garda.png 3d-colouring-set.png Kionstat-kit.png|Stationary Set Supply-kit.png|Supply Kit (Stationary Set) Coloring-set-guardia.png|Coloring Set Guardia-coloringpages.png|Coloring Set Randomactivities.png|Activity Set Lionguard-activityset20.png|Bumper Set Guardia-coloringpaint.png|Painting Set Lions-paint.png|Korean Painting Set Play-pack.png|Play Pack (includes stickers, coloring book and crayons) invisibleink.png|Invisible Ink & Magic Pen Painting Colorandplay-new.png|Color and Play Ac.png 6602041260285.jpg Fuliposter.png Kionposter.png Apparel See also: T-Shirts, Costumes and Masks Shirts and Bottom sets & Pyjamas Bset-2.png Epic-roar-combo.png Scombo2.png Tlg-shortset2.png Bunga-kionpjs.png Kionsetapparel.png Pjs-tlg1.png|Pyjamas Tt-2.png Tt-1.png Polo.png|Polo shirt Lionguard-shortset.png Leaderset.png Skirt-set.png|Tunic and Circle Skirt Set Liionguard-pyjamas-asda.png|Lion Guard Pyjamas Bedhead-kion.png|Pyjamas Girls-lionguard-set.png Pyjamas-blubunki.png Bluepjs-kion-ono.png|The lion Guard Pajamas Sunset-app.png Swamp-set.png Hoodieset.png kion-red-set.png wildones-pjs.png|The Lion Guard Pajamas pridelands-protector-shirtset.png|Pride Lands Protector Shirt set Tlg-girls-ruf.png Team-roar-pyjamas.png|Team Roar Pyjamas Kion-fullset-m.png| Roar-pyjamas.png|Roar! Pyjamas Pjset-20.png Lionguard-pjsaw.png Bornleaderpjs.png| Teamof5pjs.png|Team of 5 Pyjamas Tlgdressset.png|Dress set Tlgnof.png Hoodies & Jackets Kion-rainjacket.png|Rain Jacket Kion-hoodie-guardmark.png|Kion Hoodie Hoodie-swbbk.png Lionguard-jacket.png|Rain Jacket Kionhoodie-longsleeve.png|Kion long sleeved Hoodie Kion-jacket-tlg.png|Kion Hoodie/Jacket Kion-hoodieshirt.png Jacket-combo.png|Jacket/Shirt fleecehoodie.png|Fleece Jumper Sweatshirth.png|Pullover Sweatshirt Rainjacket-kionh.png|Rain Jacket Kion-hoodie-numbermil.png| Bunga-hoodie.png|Bunga hoodie Legwear Kion-trousers.png|Kion Pants/Trousers Lionguard-shorts-kionbunga.png|Lion Guard shorts Hakunamatata-leggings.png|Leggings Jogging-bottoms.png|Jogging bottoms Kion-shorts-tlggg.png|Lion Guard shorts iamthelionguard.png|Leggings Defend-swimshorts.png|Swim Shorts Redshorts.png|Shorts (red) Blueshorts.png|Shorts (blue) Lionguard-s-4434.png|Shorts Kions-44.png|Shorts Alwaysonguardshorts.png|Shorts Kionswimshortsl.png|Shorts Footwear Shoes.png|Lion Guard shoes Lionguard-fuli-trainers.png|Fuli Trainers/Sneakers Kion-reebok.png|Kion Trainers/Sneakers Fuli-reebok.png|Fuli Reebok Shoes Kion-guard-trainers.png|Kion Shoes Tlg-mark-trainers.png|Mark of the Guard Shoes slippers-kion.png|Kion Slippers Kion_Paw_Slippers.png|Kion paw slippers Tlg-socksfa.png|Lion Guard Socks Lionguard-socks.png|Socks Tlgsocksfac.png| Wellies.png|Wellington/Rain Boots Lionguard-flipflops.png|Flip Flops Crocs-tlg.png|Lion Guard Croc's Swimshoes-kion.png| Girlsocks.png|Socks Kionbungshoes.png|Kion and Bunga Sneakers Kionshoes02.png|Kion shoes Tlgkionshoes01.png|Kion shoes Headwear Kion-cap-fr.png|Promotional Kion cap Roarhatlion.jpeg|Kion hat Wild-ones-beanie.png|Lion Guard beanie Kion-cap-eu.png|Kion Cap kion-headband.png|Kion Headband Kionhatmit.png|Hat & Mittens wildones-hm.png|Mittens & Hat Hatmit-22.png|Hat & Mittens Lwia-straz-hatmittens.png|Hat & Mittens aslanbeanie.png Other Apparel Briefs.png|Briefs 50569815 (1).jpg|Underwear Underwear-tlg2.png|Underwear Lionguard-vests.png|Lion Guard vests Darkblue-s.png|Sweatshirt Kion-sweatshirt.png|Sweatshirt Mittens.png|Mittens Snugglehoodie.png|Snuggle Wrap 2750046580052M.jpg|Kion hat and scarf Kion-swimgoggles.png|Swimming Goggles kionpatch.png|Kion Patch 81j8rW80ZHL._UY741_.jpg Umbrellas Lionguard-umbrella.png|Lion Guard Umbrella Lionguard-umby.png|Lion Guard Umbrella Kion-umbrella.png|Kion Umbrella Posters and Canvas Prints Poster-1.png Canvas-1.png Canvas-2.png Poster-fie.png Lionguard-poster-kion-roar.png Beds & Furniture See also: Bed Sets Lionguard-bed.png|The Lion Guard Bed Lionguard-chair2.png|Upholstered Chair Lionguard-chair.png|Soft Chair Table-chairs.png|Activity Table and Chair Set Sofa-lionguard.png|Pull Out Sofa-Chair Lionguard-bedsofa.png|Pull Out Sofa-Chair (open) Sleepingbag.png|Sleeping Bag Lamp.png|Table Lamp Foldaway-chair.png|Foldaway Chair Resinchair.png|Chair fuli-wallmirror.png|Fuli Mirror kion-mirror.png|Kion Mirror Pillows & Cushions Pillow3.png Pillow2.png Pillow1.png kion-facepillow.png|Kion head pillow Pillowsheet.png|Pillow and sheet Pillowtlg0.png 6504048131174.jpg|Kion pillow De-cushion.png colormepillow.png|Color-in Cushion Colorpillow-2.png Blankets Throw-bunga.png|Bunga and Kion throw blanket Plush-blanket.png|Plush Blanket Blanket-fullguard.png|Lion Guard throw blanket Fleecethrow-kion.png|Fleece blanket Throw-blanket-green.png|Green throw blanket fleece-blanket-flionguard.png|Fleece Blanket Teamof5blanky.png|Team of 5 Blanket 50678893.jpg Play Areas Play-pit.png|Mark of the Guard Playland Play-tent-se.png|Waterfall Hut lionguard-playtent-1.png|Play Tent playland-dx.png destined-to-defend.png Cutlery and Kitchenware Canteen-tlg.png|Canteen Kion-tumbler.png|Tumbler Tumbler-re.png|Tumbler Lionguard-tumb.png|Tumbler Kion-cup.png|Cup Cupfr.png|Cup Grey-tum.png|Grey tumbler Tlg-waterbottle.png|Water Bottle Lionguard-vbottle.png|Bottle Dj-bottle.png|Promo Spanish bottle zaksnak.png|Zak water bottle tlgwaterbotuk.png|Water bottle t-glass-kion.png|Kion glass Blue-tumbler.png|Blue tumbler sippy-cups-insulated.png|Sippy cups keepsake-cups.png|Cup garde-der-lowen-cup.png|German Cup plate-set-usa.png|Plate, cup and bowl Tableware-set.png|Tableware set Kion-plate.png|Plate Kion-cutlery.png|Spoon and Fork Set k-f-set.png|Cutlery set Cutleryset-01.png|Kion cutlery set breakfastset.png|Dinner Set Dssmallcup.png|Disney Store Mini Cup scar-waterbottle.png|Water Bottle Lunch Boxes See also: Lunch Bags Lunchbox-pins.png|Promo Spanish Lunchbox and Pins Lunchbox-red-pl.png leadersnax.png Pencil Cases Pencil-casep.png Lionguard-pencilcase.png Pencil-pouch.png We-are-the-lion-guard-pencil.png Pencilcase-trad.png pencilcaser.png Notebooks Notebook1.png Notebook2.png Notebook3.png Notebook4.png Inside-lionguard-notebook.png|Inside the notebooks Spiral-notebook.png Spiral-notebook2.png Spiral-notebook-inside.png|Inside the spiral notebooks Notebook-sets.png Notebooks-m.png Greeting Cards Birthday-1.png|Birthday Card Birthday-2.png|Birthday Card Birthday-3.png|Birthday Card 4th-birthday.png|4th Birthday Card Grandson.png|Grandson Birthday Card Birthday-boy.png|Birthday Boy Card daddy-card.png|Daddy Card Fathersdaytlg.png|Father's Day Card lion_guard_let_the_holidays_roar_card-radbe453f53194b3984c7fdce0607860b_xvuat_8byvr_324.jpg lion_guard_born_leader_kion_card-r1ea039971d294e628a4dffed1c84fde1_xvuat_8byvr_324.jpg lion_guard_thank_you_birthday_card-r80a9d79063e9458c900baafc9afcd092_zk91q_540.jpg Bicycle & Ride ons bicycle.png|14" Lion Guard Bike Lionguard-bicycle-uk.png|12" Lion Guard Bike Tlg-bike-uk-14.png|14" Lion Guard Bike bikehelmet.png|Bike Helmet Quad-bike.png|Lion Guard Quad Bike Lionguard-rideon.png|Lion Guard Ride on Bike-ride-on-3.png|Ride on lionguardscooter.png|Motor Scooter Lionguard-card-tr.png|Tricycle Lionguard-scooter-smoby.png|Scooter tlgsmoby-scootaloo.png|Smoby Scooter Towels Beach-towel.png|Lion Guard Beach Towel Kion-beachtowel.png|Kion Beach Towel Jp-towel.png|Promotional Japanese Lion Guard Towel Lionguard-bluetowel.png|Blue Lion Guard Towel Customized-beachtowel.png|Lion Guard Beach Towel tlgbeachtowel01.png tlgbeachtowel02.png tlgbeachtowel03.png tlgbeachtowel04.png tlgbeachtowel05.png Kionhoodie-towel.png|Kion Hoodie Towel hooded-towel.png|Hooded Towel Balls ball-lionguard-1.png ball-lionguard-2.png Tlg-ball4.png Tlg-ball3.png Wall Stickers tlg-walldecals.png|Wall Decals tlg-kionstick.png|Wall Stickers fatheadkion.png|Fathead Kion Sticker stickwallgraphic.png|Wall Sticker Graphic fathead-stickers.png|Fathead Stickers mural.png|Wall Mural Christmas & Holiday Kion-hallmark.png|Hallmark Kion ornament Xmas-ornament.png|Disney Store Christmas ornament Kionornament.png|Hallmark Kion ornament Stocking.png|Christmas Stocking Tlg-easter-egg.png|The Lion Guard Easter Egg Valentines-cards.png|Valentine's cards CDs ''See also: The Lion Guard Soundtrack folge-1.png|The Rise of Makuu audio CD folge-2.png|Can't Wait to be Queen audio CD Folge-3.png|Eye of the Beholder / The Kupatana Celebration audio CD Folge-4.png|Fuli's New Family audio CD cd-story.png|The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar audio CD Toiletries Handsanitizer.png|Hand Sanitizer Lipbalm.png|Lip Balm Eau-de-toilette-lionguard.png|Eaue de Toilette Lionguard-shampoo-set.png|Shampoo Set Lionguardwashbuddyset.png|Wash Buddy Set kionwashmitt.png|Wash Mitt Miscellaneous Lionguard-slide.png|Lion Guard Slide Sunglasses.png|Sunglasses BUBBLES.png|Bubbles Giftset-tlg-p.png|Gift Set Bucket-spade.png|Bucket & Spade Pixel-kit.png|Pixel Kit Keychain.png|Keychain (DVD Bonus) Lionguard-band-aid.png|Lion Guard Band-aids Kion-pin.png|Pin Badge Lionguard-headphones.png|Headphones Night-light.png|Night Light Magnetic-drawing-board-lionguard.png|Magnetic Drawing Board Tlg-badges.png|Badge Pack Playing-cards.png|Playing Cards Journal.png|Journal Flat-sheets.png|Sheets Covertlg-f.png|Sheets Tlg-diapers.png|Huggies Pull-Ups Smart-phone.png|Smart Phone toy Medallion.png|Medallion set (free with Unleash The Power!) walkie-talkies.png|Walkie Talkies magnetic-drawing-board-2.png|Magnetic Drawing Board Ver. 2 Super-flizz.png|Super Flizz shovel-wagon.png|Wagon drum-kit.png|Drum Kit magneticboard-rev.png|Reversible Magnetic Board paintbynumbers.png|Paint by Numbers magic-beads.png|Magic Beads colorstandees.png|Color Standees colorfootball.png|Color your own Football calender.png|2017 Calender Standee-kion.png|Kion Standee Stickersheets.png|Sticker Sheet Color-wonder.png|Color Wonder Activity-tray.png|Activity Tray Puregrowthorganic-tlg.png|Biscuit Bites Timer.png|Timer Shoebox.png|Shoebox kion-paws.png|Kion Paws Stampsplash.png Stampset.png Stamplarge.png Multiprinttravelcase.png Stamp7.png lionguardwristbands.jpg bungatin.png|Bunga Tin kiontin.png|Kion Tin fulitin.png|Fuli Tin Treasurechest.png Chests.png Necklace-kiontlg.png Category:Merchandise Category:Apparel Category:Puzzles